I don't know anything
by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: Song fic: Hope - who am I to say Carol is searching for Daryl but who she to say he loves her?


**Title: **I don't know anything

**Summary: **Song fic: Hope - who am I to say. Carol is searching for Daryl but who she to say he loves her?

Carol knew it had been years and everyday without him made her fall deeper into nothingness. 4 years, 3 months, and 9 days to be exact. For months after Rick first left her she barely slept, she couldn't find a safe place to sleep, everything was overrun and what was empty seemed to have no doors and minimum protection against the drooling freaks. She had found a cabin, 8 miles north of where Rick had left her. Her car had given up on her so she had to walk the last two miles up a hill with nothing but a faded a dirt path to follow. Once she found the cabin she was happy to find that it was already walker free, actually she hadn't seen a walker for most of her journey, just the ones that were hiding away in the stores she went in to find food. She had barricaded the door the first few nights, but after that she worked to build some kind of security lock, she nailed a few planks of wood to the door and chained it up, that way she would hear if anyone even attempted to get in. She was a light sleeper, she would wake if so much as a bird cooed. The was a small window at the back of the cabin that she could climb out of in emergencies, but it was high so no walkers could climb in, she'd taken the precaution and boarded it up at the bottom and made a hook out if an old rusty nail, a makeshift blind of some sort.

She let her mind drift to Daryl, everyday she wonders how he is, where he is, if he came looking for her or if he... if he hates her. She dreads thinking it but she can't lie to herself, she knows there's a possibility that he could hate her, that maybe he didn't look for her and maybe, they didn't have a connection, not like she thought. He was her best friend, they ate together, took watch together, went on runs together, and sometimes even slept in the same bed as eachother, on those long nights when they'd stay up talking about absolutely nothing but everything, rolled into one.

_**Love of my life, my soulmate, **_

_**you're my best friend.**_

_**Part of me like breathing,**_

_**now half of me is left.**_

_**Don't know anything at all,**_

_**who am I to say you love me?**_

_**I don't know anything at all,**_

_**and who am I to say you need me?**_

She turned her attention back to the many maps scattered around the small cabin, many where marked all over with red X's, places that she had been to look for him, they were either over run or just abandoned, so she moved on, and the places she was going to look first, the places she thought he would be most, had Cherokee Rose's drawn on them. She went back to the prison, but it was empty, there were dead bodies everywhere walkers and people, people she knew, her friends: Beth, Tyreese, Bob, Lizzie, Mika and Phillip, that's all she could see, she had to get out of there before she got caught up in the herd, the place was over run but how was she to know? They could have been inside, dead or alive. If she finds Daryl, if he's alive, she doesn't know if he'll be happy to see her or too digusted to even look at her yet still, she's fixated with finding him, it's all she does, all she works toward.

_**Color me blue I'm lost in you,**_

_**don't know why I'm still waiting.**_

_**Many moons have come and gone,**_

_**don't know why I'm still searching.**_

_**Don't know anything at all,**_

_**and who am I to say you love me?**_

_**I don't know anything at all,**_

_**and who am I to say you need me?**_

Her head snapped up as she heard the chain on the door rattle, she could hear her heart thumping, it'll soon get bored and walk away, it always happens, but every it still alarmed her. Three loud thumps on the door, was that knocking? She slowly rose and made quick work to fold the maps and put them in her back pack, she zipped it up and cringed as the sound bounced of the walls, it was louder than she expected it to be. Clutching her knife, she pushed her back flush against the wall, her eyes widened as the person on the outside begun to push the door harder and when that didn't work, started kicking it. The chain was rusty, it wasn't as strong as it was four years ago when she first found it, they where bound to break through. She leant a hand up and unhooked the make-shift blind, ready to climb quickly out of the window. But before she could the door burst open and her heart dissolved, her face softened and tears freely made their way down her cheeks, she dropped her knife and made two long strides across the small cabin and threw herself into his open arms.

"My Pookie."

_**Now you're a song I love to sing,**_

_**never thought it feels so free.**_

_**Now I know what's meant to be, **_

_**and that's okay with me.**_

_I hope you guys like it! I was going to make a fanvideo with this song but then I realised it'd be a GREAT reunion song fic. Anyway, please reveiw and tell me what you thought._


End file.
